This Might Hurt
by moalxx
Summary: Maggie Winchester is new in town, yet she seems to know more about the supernatural world of Beacon Hills then she's letting on. When you look closely you can see faint white markings on her skin and the unmistakable trait of a real badass. She poses more questions then answers, yet she has all the answers that Beacon Hills so desperately desires. Who, or what, is Maggie?
1. Unofficial Clave Business

**An: Starts at the beginning of season three. This fanfic should be interesting considering no one as a single clue what the actual hell is going on in Beacon Hills. Can I get an Amen? Like seriously, what is that old, weird, black hooded nonsense of a figure? I, for once in my life, do not have a single theory.**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer will apply for the rest of this story so, Teen Wolf= not mine. Maggie Winchester is my original character and is Dean and Sam's younger sister though I don't have story up and running for Supernatural. This isn't a cross over with TMI (The Mortal Instruments) although Maggie is a Shadow hunter.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

It has been four months since the recent occurrences in Beacon Hills, and the town was in a process of silent healing. Nearly everyone was in mourning for the sons, daughters, husbands, wives, or friends that had been lost due to the untold secret of the Kanima. Maggie Winchester, however, knew that Beacon Hills would not stay in its ghost town days for long.

Maggie exited the confines of her car, and walked into the hotel; her bags in toll.

There was a red headed women who greeted Maggie with much more enthusiasm than necessary, "Hello! Welcome to The Hampton Inn, how long will your stay be?"

Maggie cringed at the sound of her too high voice and pushed her aviator sunglasses down her nose, "FBI. I'll be here for awhile." Maggie flashed her fake badge, courtesy to her brother Sam, and handed the women her card.

"Alright, here is your room key and enjoy your stay," she said cheerily.

Maggie pushed her sunglasses back up and walked away, "crazy lady".

After she was done settling in, she did some homework on Beacon Hills. After nearly three hours of non-stop web surfing, catching up with the town she had intended to keep in her past, she became more and more intrigued at the information she found. "Looks like history is repeating its self." She said.

Grabbing her car keys and leather jacket, she made her way to her car and decided that a certain animal hospital needed a visit.

Maggie watched as people came and went through the seemingly normal animal hospital. She smirked to herself, "this place is ridiculous". She got out of the car and walked in.

A bald man greeted her at the front, "hello, how can I help you?" he asked politely, but shock was evident on his face as he saw who was standing before him. Maggie didn't answer right away, just browsed along the walls and took everything in.

Deciding that now wasn't a time for games she cut right to the chase, "Where is Scott McCall?" she asked. That was the sole purpose she had come to this town in the first place, for the boy. Maggie knew he was an exceptional case, but he had proved to be a pain in the ass to find.

"Now," he said, "why would I know that?"

Maggie took her sunglasses off and narrowed her eyes, "cut the shit, Deaton. I know, that you know, as well do I know that he is very important. I'm not here to harm him," Maggie stopped her pacing, "but I think you already knew that."

"I was afraid this would happen," Deaton sighed, "but I don't understand why you're here," he watched her as she paced around the room, "shadow hunter."

Maggie stopped, her body tensing at the word, but turned around with ease; trying to come across as if she had not been caught off guard. She leaned down on the counter and fingered the ring on her left hand. That, however, did not go unnoticed.

Deaton glanced at her arms. "You're arms bare the marks of ancient runes yet you still wear the ring that indicates you are a Winchester," he looked into her amber brown eyes, "interesting."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the man and stood up straight, "we're not here to discuss my lineage Doctor," Maggie's tone began to rise, "my time is short and I need to know where Scott is."

Deaton crossed his arms, "I know you're kind. You have no business in a town like this. We have done nothing against The Clave."

Maggie snorted and rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. She threw her hands in the air and slapped them on the counter. "I have no business in a town like this? We both know it's a miracle all of this nonsense has gone on this long without the interception of The Clave," she said, "and besides I'm not here on clave business. At least not yet."

Maggie inhaled and closed her eyes, "you need to tell me where he is Deaton. You know who and what I am, so you know I'm here to help. And you know why I chose this very moment to show up. So please," she looked to him, "tell me. "

Deaton looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Why?" he asked calmly.

"Why what?" she said impatiently.

"Why did you come back Maggie?" he said kindly and softly. He hadn't changed a bit she thought to herself.

Maggie ran her hands up and down her arms, her eyes still closed and responded, "this is who I am now Deaton. I didn't choose this life but a war like this one and people get lost along the way. I am just another pawn in The Clave."

"You are, and always will be, so much more then that," Deaton said. "3409 Alleyway Street." He continued.

Maggie thanked him and rested her hand on the doorknob, her back to the Doctor. "Listen Deaton," she said, "I know how much Scott means to you, believe me I do. He was nearly impossible to find. You did a good job hiding him. Just remember I'm on your side." And with that she left.

So what did you think? Reviews would be great. I'll answer any questions you may have, considering I just changed everything.


	2. Stranger Danger

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

Maggie parked her car across the street from Scott McCall's home. She surveyed the area and researched any odd occurrences that may have occurred here. The only suspicious acts were that of the animal killing's that had surfaced a year ago, thank you Derek, she thought. A blue jeep suddenly pulled into the house and Maggie's senses were on overload. Scott got out of the car with a boy who Maggie did not know.

Maggie crossed the street, knowing this wasn't the time for formalities or outrageous lies, time was running out. "Scott!" she yelled.

He turned around in confusion, not knowing who she was. "Yes?" he answered.

Maggie extended her hand to his, "I'm Maggie Winchester. This is all going to sound very strange and you don't know me, nor do you have any reason to trust me, but we really need to tall." She said, her voice on the verge of urgency.

The boy next to him began to near her. "Why does he need to talk to you? We don't even know you."

"Trust me, stranger danger does not apply in this situation." She said.

"Why do I need to talk to you?" Scott asked; confusion laced in his voice.

Maggie smiled, "Don't worry Scott. I'm a friend- and I'm here to help," her brown eyes shifted from the two boys, "I know this is strange and very odd but you must believe that I am friend. Probably the best one you have at the moment."

"Listen Lady, out of all the things that have happened in this town strange is the last word on my vocabulary." The boy said.

"Five minutes. After five minutes and you still deem me untrustworthy ill leave you alone." She said.

Scott nodded and led Maggie into the home. The boys threw their school bags to the floor and Maggie watched closely to Scott's friend. He seemed familiar but she couldn't think of where she knew him.

Maggie sat on the couch opposite from the two boys and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Scott began, "how do you know me, and what do you want?"

"You're a very special person Scott," Maggie said as she tried to choose her words wisely as to not scare the boys off, "and I've been looking for you for a long time. I don't _want_ anything from you Scott, I just simply need to protect you, in short." Maggie said, her eyes landing on the other boy once more, her brow furrowing in confusion. She took in his appearance and looked back on his mannerisms and only one possible explanation came to her.

"Are you a Stilinksie?" she asked.

The boy threw his hands in the air, "now how do you know who I am?"

Maggie smirked in triumph, yet her victory was short lived. She knew who this boy was and her heart bled for him, "you're Stiles," she said softly, "you're mother was a very good friend."

Stiles' demeanor changed, his body arched forward. "You knew my mom?" he asked softly.

Maggie nodded her head. "I did." She replied. "She was a great women, perhaps the greatest I've ever known. I am forever in debt to your family."

Stiles arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Maggie cocked her head, "never mind." She said as she shook her head.

"Scott," her attention back on the other boy, "I know everything about this town and what you are."

Scott shook his head, "I still don't understand."

Maggie smiled kindly at him, "Although you might think other wise, you're still fairly new to all of this, and practically still know nothing. I am a Shadow Hunter. Basically I make sure your kind doesn't mess with the system. My kind is 'Divinely Chosen'," she said as she made air quotes around the Divine part. "I make sure that peace and order are kept through out the supernatural world, and when some dumbass messes up that system, like our friend Derek, I put things back to normal."

"How do you know Derek?" asked Stiles.

"I used to live here." Maggie said, her voice indicating she did not want to be questioned on the subject.

"So are you like the Argents? An emissary?" Scott asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I am like neither. The Argents are just regular hunters. They live by a code that was set in place by The Clave, which is my kind. We allow them to partake in the battle against evil and protect this earth and it's inhabitants but they cannot bear the marks of The Clave, nor are they born into this life. It is simply chosen whether or not they want to assist." Maggie answered, "I guess you can say were like their bosses." She continued. "As for the emissaries," she said, "they maintain order within the werewolf pacts. Shadow Hunters and emissaries are like BFF's" Maggie said with a smirk.

"So basically you're like the werewolf police," said Stiles.

Maggie smirked, "you can say that."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Scott asked. His patience and questions never ceasing.

"Shadow Hunters are very powerful," Maggie said, "with all the power we posses, we can feel when something out of the ordinary takes place. Kind of like when Stiles said I'm like the werewolf police. Nothing happens without our knowledge. And you Scott," she said slowly, "are something out of the ordinary. Not every werewolf contains as much power as you. Which" Maggie reassured him, "is nothing to be ashamed of. You have greatness within you Scott, and with that greatness comes power, which used incorrectly will prove to be extremely dangerous."

"So you're like a babysitter?" Stiles asked.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, "No. I am not, nor do I care to be. I'm like a guide, a teacher if you will. Something is coming. I've felt it, and it's nothing good. I know you've felt it too. I'm here to help. I'm on your side."

"So do you have like powers or something?" asked Stiles, his voice doubtful yet interested at the word power.

"Sort've. You see these marks?" Maggie asked as she pointed to her arms. The boys leaned forward and inspected the faint white markings that swiveled along her arms. "They're called runes. They are ancient markings with their own meanings. They assist me in "battle" you can say. They make me stronger, faster, swifter, and in some cases, like mine, a little extra."

"A little extra?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Maggie nodded, "I'm telekinetic. I can also produce a light from my hands."

"Just a light?" Stiles asked skeptically.

Maggie lightly glared at him, "It's called _ignis caelestis._ It means heavenly fire." She said as she massaged her hands subcounsily, "werewolves aren't the only things roaming this earth boys. Best get used to that real quick, cause once you're in you're in for life. No turning back." She said, her mind at a far off place, "no turning back." she whispered.


	3. Old friends and Old Flames

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites/follows! It really does mean a lot considering that is my motivation to continue. **

-CHAPTER 3-

After her encounter with Scott and Stiles, Maggie drove back to the animal clinic, her own questions burning at the back of her mind.

She went inside and through to the back where she found Deaton in his office. She knocked lightly and smiled as Deaton invited her in.

"Maggie," he said, his voice soft and patient as ever, "back so soon?"

"I needed to talk to you." She said. "I have a lot of questions, actually." She said as she took the seat opposite of him. "Why does no one know of the full supernatural world?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Deaton nodded his head, knowing full well that this was coming. "There are things that are left unsaid to keep certain matters less confusing than they already are."

"Like the Shadow Hunters?" Maggie forced. "Cause that's a pretty big freaking thing to leave out."

"The Clave," said Deaton, "never involved themselves in predicaments that out a bad name on all that they stand for."

Maggie nodded, "fair enough. It's just going to come as shock to everyone involved, which by the way is a shit-ton, and they're not going to have a single clue as to what to do except go to you."

"That's why you exist Maggie. To give guidance and an ideal to strive for."

"Yeah but I cant, and I wont, always be here to "protect" everyone."

"I know." He said as she patted her knee.

" I know how I left things here Deaton, and I am truly sorry, but I must admit that I miss our talks." She said softly, almost as if she were embarrassed.

Deaton smiled at her. "There is nothing to apologize for, dear. You had every reason to leave the way you did, your brothers too. I'm just glad to have you back. This town hasn't been nearly as interesting with you gone."

Maggie laughed. "I caused a lot of trouble didn't I?"

He nodded. "You and Derek were a menace!" he said as he laughed.

Maggie's smile dropped at the mention of a certain Hale. Her silence did not go unnoticed by Deaton.

Deaton smiled sympathically at her and held her hand. "You should talk to him." He said softly. "He's hurting just as much as you are."

Maggie shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can!" Deaton encouraged. "And you should. What happened in the past does not have to pave way for what occurs in the future."

Maggie nodded. Looks like she's going to have to pay a visit to an old friend.

Maggie approached the old abandoned house in the woods; she ducked down behind a bush, noticing how Derek was not alone. She patiently waited as she heard the screams of Scott McCall and waited for Derek's little pow-wow with his beta to be over and done.

She saw Scott and his friend, who she knew to be Stiles, stopped at the red door, Scott looking at it intensely. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she figured it couldn't be good as Scott began to hack at the paint with his claws.

She peered closely at the symbol that Derek had attempted to cover up, "Oh Derek," she sighed, "what have you gotten yourself into?" Once Scott and Stiles left, she got up from her place behind the bushes, brushed her pants off and went up the old stairs. As she was about to step into the house, her booted foot was stopped.

"What the hell?" she looked down and noticed how her foot was unable to go inside. She tried to shove herself in but to no avail. There was a barrier and she knew it was meant to keep her out.

"Really Derek." She said, knowing he would hear her.

She reached for her stele from the inside pocket in her jacket and drew a rune that would permit her access. "Nice try, Hale," she said as she freely walked in. "Seriously," she said to the empty house, "weak attempt. Where'd you find someone to make a mark like that? Witches R Us?"

She notices movement from the corner of her eye and in one fluid motion she grabbed a knife from her jacket and threw it. She turned and grinned proudly as the knife had stuck Derek to a wall. He glared at her and tried to take the knife out of his shirt but jerked his hand away as it had burned him.

Maggie tisked and leisurely walked over to him, "You really think you can keep me out?" she said, trying to hold back laughter, "you should know better then to touch one of these." She said as she took the knife and wagged it at him as if to scold him.

"How did you find me?" he said angrily.

Before she answered, Maggie and Derek just starred at each other. Both lost in the eyes of the other. For a moment, time stood still, both hearts beating as one. Her heart was slowly breaking as she stared into the green eyes of the boy, who had grown into man that tore up her heart.

Maggie quickly composed herself and said, "I just followed the stench of pure desperation and trouble and look!" she exclaimed as she turned around to face him once more, "here you are!"

Derek glared at her, "how did you know I'd be _here_?"

She smirked at him, "I had a hunch."

"By the way," she continued, "Dean says hi," she threw a large bone at the ground by his feet, "he wanted me to give this to you."

Derek growled at her, his eyes turning a crimson red. "Oh damn," she exclaimed, and threw her hands in the air, "I forgot a Frisbee."

"Get out!" he growled.

"Too far?" she asked, crinkling her eyes and nose.

"Leave, Winchester."

"Oh come on, D. It's been like what? Six years?" she asked.

"You shot me," he said, "multiple times."

"Eh," she shrugged, "you're not still sore about that are you? It was necessary."

"Don't forget how you just picked up and left right after!" he yelled, "you and your stupid brothers just picked up and left!"

She looked up at him, "you knew we had too," she fought back, "it's not like we had a choice!" she yelled.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "what's done is done," he said, "why are you here Maggie?"

"For the very same reason you are." She pointed at him, "and you know that. So can we just skip the whole twenty questions game and I just tell you that; yes Dean and Sam are fine; No I am not here on behalf of the Clave; No I don't want to even talk about the clave; or my dad," she said while giving him a pointed look at the dad part, "Yes, I'm here for Scott; and yes," she smiled, "I missed you too." She took a deep breath and sat on what was left of a chair. "I like what you've done with the place," she smirked, "vintage."

Derek glared at her, "shut up."

"So are you going to say it?" she asked.

"Say what?" he asked impatiently.

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, "thank you?"

"Now why in the _hell_ would I say thank you to you of all people?"

"Because," she said as if it were the most simplest thing, "I'm here and you now why and I saved your ass at the hospital." She waked up to him and craned her neck to look into his green eyes, "I'm here because you know you desperately need my help. So get off your high horse and accept it. I wouldn't be here if it weren't important."

He rolled his eyes and restrained himself from screaming in frustration. "And before you say anything," Maggie said, "I know I'm the last person you wanted help from.

She was right. Even though she, and her brothers, is the last people on earth that he wanted help from, he also understood that he wasn't going to find anyone better. No one could do what the Winchester's could and they did it well. What bothered him most though was that they knew that.

"Just tell me why you're here," he asked, "of all the times you could have showed up you choose now."

"Hey," she said, "you're asking all the wrong questions. Be glad I came when I did and that it was _me_ who showed up. Be glad that I'm even here at all! Anyone else, especially from The Clave, and you're dead. This whole thing you've got going with this town has gone on for far too long and it is way out of hand."

"I'm here," she continued, "to clean up your mess."

"Like always," she muttered.

"I heard that!" he barked, "and I have everything under control, so you can tell your friends back at The Clave to back the fu-"

"Under control?" she said, holding up a hand, "_under control? Are you effing kidding me?_ You've got two teenagers who are missing and are, might I add, apart of _you're_ damn wolf pack that you have assembled with a two other teenagers," she exclaimed, "you are leading a pack of four teenagers who are _still_ in _high school_ Derek. Dozens of people have died. That is not under control."

Derek glared at her but she could detect the sadness in his eyes, "I'm not here to make you feel like shit, but I need you to tell me what kind of pig's shit you've gotten yourself into Derek because only a special kind of dumbass would fuck with an _alpha_ pack. Why couldn't you just leave things the way my brothers and I left them?" Her brown-eyed gaze was fierce and demanding.

"I don't know Maggie, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my entire family is dead. Or maybe it has something to do with you leaving." He said as he sat on the steps of the broken staircase.

Maggie knew that the alpha problem ran much deeper then just Beacon Hills and Derek, "we're going to get through this Derek," she said as she sat beside him on the steps of the stairs and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "together."

"That's why I'm here," She added.

"Yeah, and next thing I know you're gone again." He said with snark.

Maggie winced at the low blow, "I'm not going anywhere," she said softly, "and last time I checked I _had_ to leave. I didn't choose this. You know that."

Derek look up at her and gave her a ghost of a smile, "you're a pain in the ass you know that right?"

She smiled, "and you're a dick."

"I missed you too," Derek thought to himself, but he'd never admit to the girl who had broken his heart.

**This must be confusing for every one considering I pretty much just changed everything. So PM or comment any questions you have. **


End file.
